The art or sport of roping (i.e., catching a moving animal with a length of rope) is becoming ever more popular. The athletes who engage in such activities are also becoming much more competitive.
To develop, improve, and maintain roping skills, ropers engage in regular practice. Typically this involves use of a horse, a number of calves or steers, and a rather large pen or arena. Various helpers or assistants may also be required to assist in preparing the arena and the cattle for the practice. Consequently, the time and expense involved in roping practice using live animals can be quite considerable.
Other complicating factors involved with roping of live animals include the travel to the practice arena, the weather on the selected day, and the lack of lights at the arena. These factors can inhibit or limit the practice time.
Although various mechanical devices have been previously proposed for use in practicing the art of roping, such devices have various limitations and disadvantages. For example, some of such devices are intended only for use outdoors or in an arena large enough to accommodate a towing machine (e.g., a truck or tractor). Some of such devices are very small and are intended only for use as toys. Such devices are either stationary or are movable only by pulling them manually. Another device has been proposed which is stationary but includes an electric motor to pivot the rear legs of a simulated animal back and forth for roping practice.
There has not heretofore been provided a roping practice device having the advantages provided by the present invention.